


living it out

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azama assists Corrin in living out a fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living it out

**Author's Note:**

> I SHIP CORRIN WITH EVERYONE  
> WHY  
> 

“Really, Lady Corrin, I had no idea these were the sort of fantasies you've been keeping to yourself all this time,” teased Azama, and though she blushed, Corrin knew that they were long past being shy about this. The tension between them had, at long last, come to a head, and now that she had him in her room, she had mustered up the courage to ask him to do things she had only dreamed about before.

“What? Are you having second thoughts or something?” She was trying to tease him back, but she was sure her blush would give away how nervous she actually was.

“Oh, of course not!” He grinned at her, and she was only a little bit unnerved by it. “I'm only surprised. But if that's really what you want me to do, then who am I to refuse you?”

He was definitely trying to get a rise out of her, but she reminded herself not to let it get to her and reminded herself that this was too important to pass up, and she took a deep breath. “If that's the case, then why not get down to it?”

“As you wish,” he murmured, and began to shed his clothes without a second thought. She bit her lip hard as his body was exposed to her, because if she didn't do something to silence herself, she was afraid she'd let out a moan already and tip him off to what exactly this was doing to her. He was smug enough without her doing anything to add to it, and her request had been bad enough.

But he was a bit more tone than she had expected- though still a little soft around the middle, which she found incredibly endearing- and he was already hard, something she had definitely not been able to tell in his loose robes and something she hadn't really been expecting. Just talking to him about what she wanted had gotten her incredibly aroused, but he always did such a good job pretending not to be fazed by anything that she would have been less surprised to see that the situation was not affecting him in the slightest.

“I hope you aren't disappointed with me,” he said with that same shit-eating grin that told her he probably couldn't care less whether or not she was.

“No,” she breathed, unable to try to think of some sort of smart remark to bite back with. Her heart had begun to pound, and she was glad that she was already sitting down because her knees were suddenly very weak. “You can, uh...start whenever you want, I guess...”

All she had asked him to do was pleasure herself while she watched, and when he was nearly finished, she wanted to be able to finish him with her mouth. He had been quite amused by her request, wondering why she would ask for something that seemed so focused on him rather than something for her, and she hadn't been able to look him in the face as she had mumbled something about self-indulgence, and how she had a lot of fantasies regarding him giving into those temptations.

Now he had a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, and her heart skipped a beat and she squirmed, watching him slowly move it up. His breathing grew just the slightest bit heavier and she bit her lip again, the dull heat between her legs increasing as she took in the sight before her. She fought back a moan, squeezing her thighs together to try and alleviate some of the pressure.

When Azama moaned, soft and almost surprised by his own sound, she didn't know if she would be able to take much of this. He was moving his hand slowly, as if to tease her, but really she knew that he was only teasing himself, and as she tried to imagine how that must feel for him, she couldn't help it; she moaned, low and desperate, and he chuckled, until he was interrupted by his breath hitching in his throat. His cheeks were flushed now, and he jerked his hand a bit quicker, his own resolve fading as he began to give in to pleasure.

Corrin kept her eyes on him, observing the rapid rise and fall of his hand, the head disappearing beneath his thumb only to peek back out when he dropped his hand again, and his lips remained parted as he groaned softly. When he began to buck his hips into his hand, any pretense of control slipping away, she was sure that she would be done in before he was, and she had not even begun to touch herself yet!

But then he weakly said, “I think I'm almost there...” Even at his very limit, he was trying to sound noncommittal, as if the outcome did not affect him either way.

Nodding, she got up and had to take a moment to steady herself on shaky legs. She wanted him so badly, but, though she could have forgone her fantasy and requested he fuck her instead, she didn't. Instead, she knelt in front him, looking up at him for a moment before her shyness won out and she brought her eyes back down, level with his lower stomach.

He dropped his hand from his cock, and she replaced it with her own, biting her lip as she felt a slight pulse when she made contact. She could feel how hot he was, and she released the hold her teeth had on her lower lip, opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around his cock. Azama gasped quietly, grabbing hold of her hair and tugging slightly, as if trying to regain his control, as if having something to hold on to would help him there.

She really didn't know what she was doing here, despite it being such a big fantasy of hers for so long, but he had told her already that this would be his first time doing anything like this too, so it wasn't as if he had any comparison to make. And she was sure that it couldn't be too complicated, as she brought him as far into her mouth as she could manage, trailing her tongue down the length of his cock.

Her actions earned a few nearly pathetic moans from him, and when she found herself squirming again, she did not hesitate to reach a hand underneath her clothing, teasing at her clit while she sucked him off. When Azama noticed that she was touching herself now, he gave her hair another tug as his other hand fell to her shoulder, and he gripped her so tight that she could feel his nails digging into her. She wasn't sure which of them was closer, but she knew that she was nearly there already, and each time he pulled at her hair and each time he tightened his grip on her shoulder, each time he let out a soft, broken noise, she was driven ever closer until she could not hold on anymore.

But just as she gave in, she felt Azama give a weak thrust into her mouth, and he was right there with her, a warm liquid spilling down her throat as her body was wracked with pleasure. She pulled back and swallowed so that she could try to catch her breath, gasping and moaning as she tried to make her orgasm last as long as she could, riding it out with a blissful expression.

When she regained her senses and looked up at Azama, gone was his usual expression of calm amusement, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't seem to have anything to say. Corrin didn't say a word either, and as she begun to stand up, he took her hand to help her. She held onto him to steady herself, her legs still shaky, and leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin azama


End file.
